Kudou Fuyuka
Kudou Fuyuka (久遠 冬花) known as Camelia Travis and later Camelia Green in the dub, is the daughter of Ono Masataka, adopted daughter of Coach Kudou and Endou's childhood friend. Background She became a manager when Natsumi left to research about Endou's grandfather, Daisuke. Aki and Haruna had helped Fuyuppe and taught her things. When Fuyuppe was little, her father, Masataka Ono and her mother got caught in an accident and died, and that's when Coach Kudou decided to adopt Fuyuppe as his daughter. Then he tells Endou everything about Fuyuppe because he thinks Endou can help bring her memories back and who she really is. In episode 102, she has her memories back, but insisted of not having her hypnotherapy again because she still wanted to remember. Appearance She has purple hair and blue eyes. Her clothes are composed of a collered short-sleeved white shirt, a blue mini-skirt, a teal vest, and a blue necktie. In GO, she wears light blue nurse uniform, with a nurse hat and white slippers. Personality She usually speaks with a soft tone, and acts like a mother to Inazuma Japan, thinking of ways to get Tsunami to eat carrots, also thinking of ways to make the food taste better by reading books, and giving labels for each of Inazuma Japan's members bottles and towels to make things easier. Plot Season 3 She first appeared in episode 68 where she was secretly watching Raimon Eleven practi ce. Endou met her and stating that she is Fuyuppe, his friend in 1st grade that often called him Mamoru-kun. Fuyuka said that this is the first time she went to Inazuma Town and she can't recall her past. She said 'Goodbye soccer-playing Mamoru-kun' to Endou as she left. After the selection match, it was revealed that she is the daughter of Inazuma Japan's coach, Kudou. Soon, she becomes one of Inazuma Japan managers after Natsumi left. She did her best to become a good manager. In episode 78, she was worried about Endou's behavior and Touko said that he's searching for a new Hissatsu Technique but Rika pushes her and said that Endou is in a great danger. Fuyuka believes Rika and follows what Rika told her to. #Bring him to the amusement park and take him on a thrilling ride. #Go to a clothing shop and wear a number of clothes in front of him. #Eat with him in an ice-cream shop. Kabeyama, Kurimatsu, Kazemaru and Midorikawa saw them from afar and thought that they were dating. Rika dragged Touko along to spy her 'Ultimate Lovey-Dovey Endou-Fuyuka Plan'. In the end, Fuyuka found out that she was tricked and uses the reason she wanted to tour around Inazuma Town, but despite her thinking it was rather stupid excuse, Endou believes her. In the end of the episode, Endou shows Fuyuka his grandpa's notebook and he was shocked that Fuyuka is the second person that can read his Grandpa's handwriting after Endou (later revealed that it was because her real father had been reading to her one of Endou's grandpa's notebooks when she was younger). In episode 95 , when the entire inazuma japan member thought that they were going to lose to Argentina, she reminded them to never give up. Which got their confidence back and they manage to get a goal with Grand Fire, even thought they still lost 1-2. Endou told her that she is a good manager and she was happy to hear that from him. In episode 102 , She got her memories back, and finds out that her father helped saving Endou Daisuke. She also keeps the last notebook by Endou Daisuke, saying that Endou let her keep it since it was his grandfather's gift to her dad. In the final episode of the FFI arc, she was seen graduating wearing the Raimon uniform the same as Aki does, which tells that she transferred to Raimon. Relationships *Ono Masataka (father) *Kudou Michiya (foster father) *Endou Mamoru (childhood friend and husband in the Inazuma Eleven GO movie) Hissatsu *'SH Inazuma No. 1' (Game) *'SH Wolf Legend '(Game) *'DF Snow Angel '(Game) Trivia *The four manager girls' names came from seasons. Fuyuka is from Fuyu (冬) which means winter. *Just like Aki and Natsumi, she also has some romantic feelings for Endou. *Her nickname (given by Endou since their childhood) is Fuyuppe. *Level-5 revealed that Fuyuka is now working as a nurse, in the running sequel Inazuma Eleven GO. *She married Endou in Inazuma Eleven GO (game) in the Dark version of the game. Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Managers Category:Characters Category:Defenders Category:GO characters Category:Raimon